Love Hurts Sometimes
by Susan Bones1
Summary: Harry finally tells Ginny he loves her. They have a fight and he dissapears. Will they ever be together again? Please review so I know whether or not I should continue it.
1. The Feelings Develop

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters or school. Its J.K. Rowling's. Hey everyone sorry I've had to do the story over because it has been brought to my attention that I can make this story much better that it was so I hope this one starts out better. Keep reviewing please. And Thanks to all those that did review! Thanks for the advice. Now the new and should be improved story! ENJOY!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The Feelings Develop  
One bright, sunny morning Ginny woke up feeling especially well and excited. She didn't know why. She guesses it was just one of those original morning where you felt really happy and everything seemed to go your way. She got dressed in a cute outfit, black skirt and light blue T-shirt and made her way downstairs. She went and sat at the Gryffindor table and saw her best friend, Hermione. "Hey Hermione. How are you?", she said. "I'm fine. How are you? Ready for that big exam in Potions class?", she replied. "Very ready", Ginny said. "Good. So, how's everything going? Any luck with Harry? I see that he's been looking at you more often.", Hermione said smiling. Ginny stayed silent her cheeks growing red. "OH, look here he comes now", Hermione said pointing towards Harry and Ron making their way towards them. "Well, hello.", Ron said cheerily while sitting down next to Hermione. Harry took a seat next to Ginny. "Hi Ron." Hermione said giving Ron a small kiss on the cheek. Ginny and Harry stared at each other for a moment before Harry finally spoke. "Hey, Ginny.", Harry said. "Hi", Ginny said shyly. She broke his gaze and stared down at the table. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.  
  
Later that day in Potions class Ginny sat daydreaming of Harry. "Miss Weasley! Would you mind paying attention to me while I'm speaking?!", Professor Snape exclaimed, breaking Ginny's thoughts. "Yes. Professor, I'm sorry.", Ginny replied. "Well see to it that you do not go daydreaming again unless you want to tell the class what it is you're daydreaming about.", Professor Snape said, an evil grin growing upon on his face. Ginny remained quiet, her cheeks growing yet again red with embarrassment (a Weasley characteristic she'll never lose). She decided maybe everything wasn't going her way today.  
  
Once the bell rang Ginny quickly gathered her books and made her way towards Herbology. She started to think if she did well on the Potions exam and then stopped herself thinking she was starting to become like Hermione, always making sure she did perfect on an exam. She made her way into the Herbology classroom and took a seat. Professor Sprout walked into the room but, she took no notice. She was too intent on thinking of how Harry would be dressed for dinner that night. It wasn't any special day but, she couldn't help but think of him. She seemed to be doing that more often in class. It wasn't good for her to be doing that though because now she got in trouble with teachers for drifting off into her daydreams during class. "Ginny.", Professor Sprout suddenly said. "Yes?", answered Ginny. "Would you please hand in your homework now.", she replied. Ginny looked around and noticed that the whole class had already turned in their papers. She had drifted off again.  
  
Later that afternoon she quickly got dressed for dinner and made her way down the stairs and into the Great Hall for dinner. She found her spot next to Hermione, who was already there. "Hi", Ginny said. "Hey", replied Hermione. Just then Harry and Ron appeared and sat next to the girls. "Hey", they both said in unison. "Hi", they each replied, one after the other. Harry had sat down next to Ginny and they seemed to be staring at each other more than eating. "Um, so what are you up to tonight?", Harry finally asked. "Nothing much Probably just study a bit before going to bed.", Ginny replied, happy that Harry had started a conversation. "Well, why don't you join me for a walk by the garden out front later on when you're done?", Harry asked. "Sure!", Ginny said excitedly. During the rest of her dinner she felt extremely happy. Sure it was only a walk but, it made her happy to be around Harry and they would be alone. She smiled as she thought of it and hurried to finish her food, which had by now appeared on her plate. This was done by the house-elves which she frequently visited. She didn't believe it was right that they didn't get paid for their jobs. So, she felt the least she could do was visit and keep them company while they did their jobs. So, she visited each and every day and this night she would have news to tell, hopefully. 


	2. Harry and Ginny Go For A Walk

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all characters and school. Thanks to anon and my friend Gina for the tips on the first and now second! ENJOY!!!  
Chapter2:  
  
Later that night after dinner Harry had quickly gone upstairs to change for his walk with Ginny. He seemed nervous. He was pacing from end of the dormitory to the other. Harry had come upstairs and gotten dressed in an oversized red T-shirt and jeans. He was getting ready to go downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile in the girls' dormitories Ginny was having trouble getting dressed for the walk with Harry. She couldn't decide on whether to wear the blue sun dress or pink sun dress. Ginny called Hermione. "Hermione. Can you help me pick what to wear please?", she asked anxiously. "Wear the pink one. You look cute in it. ", Hermione replied slyly. Ginny blushed, her cheeks turning bright red and she grabbed the pink one and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she looked spectacular. Ginny's silky red hair was let loose and it seemed to shine in the light. "How do I look?", asked Ginny. "Wonderful. Harry's going to faint once he sees you in that.", said Hermione cheerily. "Thanks for the help Hermione! I have get going now, though, see you later!!!", she called out hurrying out of the room.  
  
When Ginny finally got outside Harry was already there waiting for her. Ginny flashed him a smile and said, "Hi!" "H-Hey.", Harry stuttered. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ginny looked fantastic in that cute little dress and he was going to tell her so. "Ginny wow, you look amazing.", he said. Ginny smiled again and blushed slightly. "Thanks", she replied proud of Hermione's selection of her outfit. "Well, why don't we go on that walk?", Harry suggested. "Sure.", said Ginny. So, they started to walk along the paths looking quietly at the beautiful flowers that had grown there during the Spring. "Wow, look at that one.", said Ginny looking at a pretty carnation. Harry replied, "Yes, it is." "We should be walking back towards the dormitories soon.", Harry added.  
  
After about an hour Harry and Ginny decided it was time to go upstairs. Ginny wished this evening would never end. She longed to be with Harry alone. They went upstairs together and said their goodnights. "Well, that was fun, Ginny. Maybe we should do it again sometime." "Yes", said Ginny. She quickly hugged Harry and went into the girls' dormitories. She couldn't believe she had just hugged Harry! She had never been able to do that before. Ginny was starting to feel more comfortable around Harry with each passing day. Ginny quietly changed into her pajamas and lay on her bed. She immediately drifted off into a sleep full of wonderful dreams with Harry.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry stood in the common room shocked. He didn't expect a hug from Ginny. He stood there for awhile thinking things over through his head. The walk in the garden and the way Ginny had dressed had totally confused him. Ginny had been so shy towards him before. What had changed? Harry walked to his four poster bed and lay down pondering what could have changed with Ginny. Soon, lost in thought, Harry fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and went to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and for the first time tried to straighten his untidy black hair. After awhile Harry decided it was no use and took a shower and got dressed in his robes. On his way down the stairs he bumped into Ginny. "Hey", she said. "Hi", Harry replied. They stared at each other for a moment. "Are you going downstairs for breakfast now?", Harry finally asked breaking the silence. "Yeah, let's go.", replied Ginny. They made their way down the stairs together. They found Ron and Hermione together and took their usually seats at their table. Hermione saw her and gave her a look that said "I need to talk to you" and so she said hello to Ron and she and Hermione made their way outside. "Hey, what's up?", Ginny asked once they were outside. "I wanted to ask you if anything happened with Harry last night", Hermione replied as they sat down on one of the wooden benches near a garden of beautiful daffodils. "No, nothing really we just took a walk like he said. Why?", Ginny asked curiously. "Well, I was talking to Ron this morning when we both came in for breakfast and well..", Hermione said keeping Ginny in suspense. "Well, what did he say?!?!?", Ginny asked impatiently. "Well, Ron told me Harry likes you", Hermione said with a kind smile. 


	3. Feelings Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
Chapter 3:  
  
Ginny couldn't think straight in any of her classes that day. She felt as if she was floating on clouds. During lunch Ron and Harry had gone to the library to do some research project and Ginny was able to talk to Hermione alone. As food appeared on her plate, Ginny said to Hermione, "I feel so happy. I haven't been able to think straight in any class today." Hermione raised her eyebrows in alarm.  
  
"No, no. Don't worry Hermione I have been paying some attention. I haven't really missed anything I suppose.", Ginny added at the sight of Hermione's reaction to what she had said.  
  
"Well, actually to tell you the truth that's how I felt when Ron asked me to be his girlfriend at the beginning of this year. I also have to say that to this day I still feel like I'm floating on clouds sometimes.", Hermione said, a smile creeping across her lips. Ginny smiled too and they ate the rest of their lunch in silence.  
  
Later that day Ginny found herself in the dormitory trying to find something to wear for dinner. She was carelessly throwing clothes all over the place, ripping the closet apart and messing the room up. She finally decided on a cute red dress which she slipped into and took a look at herself in the mirror. As Ginny looked at herself she saw in the mirror the mess she had done. "Uh- oh" , she murmured to herself. 'I better pick this up before Hermione gets up here and sees all this, she'll kill me!', Ginny thought to herself. So, she got to work quickly, picking up all the clothes and putting everything back in its place. She finished quickly and put on her red sandals. Then , she grabbed her brush and hurriedly ran it through her red hair.  
  
Ginny had ran downstairs and seated herself at the table where Hermione was already waiting as usual (Hermione was always punctual) and now they were waiting for Ron and Harry before eating. "Hi", Hermione greeted Ginny.  
  
"Hey", Ginny said cheerily.  
  
"So, what took you so long? You usually get here a few minutes after me. Today it took you twice as long to get here.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I just had a little trouble getting dressed.", Ginny replied blushing at her remembrance of turning the room practically upside down.  
  
"Oh, no you didn't mess up the room completely did you?", Hermione asked curiously when she saw Ginny's cheeks turning a light shade of pink.  
  
"Well, I did but, I fixed it!", Ginny said all in a rush.  
  
"OK, I better not see a mess once I get there!", Hermione said jokingly.  
  
"How did you know??", Ginny asked.  
  
"I did it when Ron asked me out but, don't tell anyone. I don't want the secret out that I can actually get crazy.", Hermione said and then they both burst out laughing.  
  
Ginny because she could never imagine Hermione doing what she had done a few minutes ago and Hermione because she was remembering the day she tore the room apart searching for the right thing to wear.  
  
A few minutes later Harry and Ron sat next to Ginny and Hermione. "Hey!", they said in unison.  
  
Hermione and Ginny smiled and said hi too. They were all almost finished with dinner when Harry asked Ginny if she'd like to take a walk. Ginny smiled and said, "Yes." So, after they were done Ginny and Harry went toward the garden. When they got there they sat on a nearby bench and talked for awhile. They talked about school, teachers, and the relationship with Ron and Hermione for some reason. Suddenly Harry stood up.  
  
"Let's go up to the common room", he said.  
  
"Why?", Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Well, it's more quiet and I really need to talk to you.", Harry said. "Okay", Ginny agreed.  
  
Harry and Ginny had reached the common room and entered. They moved toward a corner and sat down together. "So, what is it that you need to talk to me about?", Ginny asked.  
  
"I just um. wanted to say that you've been a really good friend.", Harry replied awkwardly.  
  
Ginny stared at him. 'Was he serious???' , she wondered. Harry reached over and played with her hair. He'd never done that before. Ginny asked, "Is that all?"  
  
"Well, not really.", said Harry.  
  
Ginny waited and Harry said, "Ginny for awhile I've been thinking about us and I've realized that I love you and I wanted if you feel the same way about me?"  
  
"Well, I do Harry, I always have loved you", Ginny replied.  
  
Harry smiled sweetly and said, "Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course!!!", Ginny replied laughing her heart filled with happiness.  
  
They both got up. Ginny kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran off to her dormitory, leaving Harry feeling happy and filled with love for her.  
  
She went to bed that night. She heard Hermione come in at about 10:00 and heard her say goodnight to Ron. As Hermione entered the room she fell asleep filled with dreams of her and the boy she loved so much, Harry Potter. 


	4. Better Than Ron?

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all characters and school. Please Review!!! And ENJOY!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Chapter 4: Better Than Ron??  
Ginny woke up the next morning feeling very happy and excited. She got dressed in her black robes and went downstairs for breakfast. On her way down she saw Hermione. "Hey, Hermione!", she said.  
  
"Hey. You look really joyful. What's up?", Hermione asked staring at Ginny's smiling face as they made their way down.  
  
"Well, guess what?", Ginny asked a sly smile creeping up her face.  
  
"What???? Tell me already!", Hermione asked curiously with an exasperated look on her face.  
  
"OK, OK, I'll tell you calm down Ginny said. "Harry asked me to be his girlfriend last night.", Ginny finally revealed.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you Ginny! Congratulations!!", Hermione said with small smile.  
  
"Thanks", Ginny replied.  
  
They finally got to the Great Hall and they went inside. They found Ron and Harry already at their seats. Ginny and Hermione took their seats next to them and said hello. They each mumbled hellos through a mouthful of eggs. Hermione rolled her eyes as her plate filled with biscuits and bacon. She grabbed a slice of bacon and began to eat. At the sound of the bell they said good- bye to Ginny as she went to different classes being a year younger than them.  
  
Ginny had made her way to Herbology when she heard Harry suddenly run up behind her, "Um, I forgot this.", Harry said and he kissed her lightly on the cheek. They both blushed, Ginny turning a scarlet red. Ginny went inside the classroom as Harry turned around and headed toward his class. Ginny took a seat and smiled. Her dream had finally come true. She was Harry Potter's girlfriend!!!  
  
For the rest of her day, Ginny wandered through classes. The day went by extremely fast for her. She was even a little surprised to find herself at last in her dormitory getting ready for dinner. She quickly brushed her hair. Ginny made her way downstairs to the Great Hall to find Hermione, as usual, waiting alone at the table.  
  
"Hey", Ginny said as she sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Hello.", Hermione replied. She was looking towards the doorway.  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?", Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"No.", Hermione replied.  
  
She turned towards Ginny as if to say something, but obviously changed her mind and sat quietly until Harry and Ron arrived. They sat down and they all said hello to each other. They watched as their dinner appeared on the golden plates in front of them. They ate their potatoes and chicken as they talked about their day with their teachers.  
  
When they were finished Hermione told Ron, "Let's go upstairs and talk in the common room."  
  
"Okay.", said Ron a little confused at the idea of going to the common room. They usually went outside or did something in the library after lunch. Hermione gave Ginny a wink and quickly left with Ron. Ron took Hermione's hand as they made their way upstairs.  
  
In the common room they sat on a comfy sofa together and started to talk. "So, have you heard about Harry and Ginny yet?", asked Ron trying to start the conversation.  
  
"Yes, I have. They seem happy.", said Hermione.  
  
Ron looked deeply into her eyes for a moment and then looked away.  
  
Hermione thought she saw sadness in his eyes and asked, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, why would you say that?", asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, nothing it just looks like your sad.", Hermione replied softly.  
  
"Oh.", Ron said sounding a little guilty. He knew what he was about to do. He just didn't know how to do it. They sat there for awhile, just staring at each other. They didn't know what to say.  
  
"Would you like to talk about anything?", Hermione asked curious as to why Ron brought her up to the common room so quickly after dinner.  
  
Ron was silent for a moment and then finally said, "Hermione why are you going out with me?"  
  
"What??? Because I love you silly!", Hermione replied laughing. Then, she suddenly stopped laughing because Ron was looking at her seriously.  
  
"What's going on, Ron? Why did you ask me that?", she asked, a little nervous at the thoughts that flowed in her head about what he was about to say.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering because, Hermione, I know you could do so much better than me. I'm poor and I can't give you everything and I was just wondering why me?", he answered in a slightly quiet voice.  
  
"Ron, there's nobody better for me if you're the one I love!", Hermione answered. She had never seen this coming and she was really surprised now.  
  
Ron should have just left it there, but he was just too stubborn to do that. "Hermione, why don't you get someone better than me?"  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?", she asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"If that's what it takes for you to realize you can do so much better than me then yes.", Ron replied sadly. He left the room.  
  
Hermione dashed into her dormitory, sat on her four-poster bed. She looked onto her night table. There was a picture of her and Ron. They were both laughing near the lake. They looked so happy together. Hermione put her head down on her pillow and cried.  
  
HeH 


End file.
